


Nature Can Be Cruel

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Imagine your OTP, Kinda, M/M, Short, Some Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Went searching for prompts because I've been deprived from art for a week and loosely based this off of one via Tumblr blog titled otp-imagines-cult:"Imagine your OTP going on a nice walk in the woods when it suddenly starts to downpour.")Zoro and Sanji venture into a forest near their house. Sanji almost loses it, Zoro is confused but loves him either way.





	Nature Can Be Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Prompt:  
> "Imagine your OTP going on a nice walk in the woods when it suddenly starts to downpour."
> 
> Second fic in a while, I wonder if I'll be able to commit to anything that includes multiple chapters? Anyway, I just really enjoy cute prompts.  
> Hope it isn't too shabby, enjoy!

“This is a good spot.” The green-haired swordsman shouldered past Sanji and gestured to the clearing in front of them. Trees and shrubs, each a different shade of green, crowded close at the edge of the space; occasionally, a gentle wind would jostle the branches and leaves.

Sanji carefully dodged a couple of boulders sunken into the dirt and followed his boyfriend. It was refreshing to be free of the tangle that was the surrounding forest, and the air was cool and refreshing against his fair skin. Leaves crackled quietly beneath his shoes as he made his way to the center of the clearing.

Zoro had already chosen a spot and sat down, releasing a heavy sigh while settling himself in the correct position.

Gazing at the back of Zoro’s head, Sanji was almost sure that if the sky hadn’t been so cloudy that day, the sun would be casting its rays upon the man’s soft green hair. A second later, Zoro’s shoulders relaxed. He looked awfully peaceful, meditating in such a serene location; hardly breathing, eyes surely closed shut.

Sanji was suddenly hyper aware of making any loud noises that would disturb Zoro’s little session. Unwilling to take the risk, the blonde carefully tiptoed his way around the edge of the clearing and ventured past the treeline, making as little sound as possible. He could explore on his own for a bit.

Sanji quickly found himself falling forwards as, seemingly out of nowhere, the ground declined into a rather steep hill. His shoes slid roughly against the soil as he caught himself against a lopsided tree too close from taking a messy tumble into a nearby creek. Worried that he had caused too much of a disturbance, Sanji’s head tilted upwards, his visible blue eye scanning the top of the hill. All was quiet.

Exhaling slowly, Sanji checked the hilltop one last time to be absolutely sure of himself before continuing onwards. Most likely, there was nothing to fret over. After all, it took mere seconds for Zoro to fall into a meditation state; he’d probably shut out his surroundings the moment he sat down.  
_I wonder if he’d take notice if I were carried off by a giant hawk,_ the blonde mused, sidestepping onto a boulder to his left and leaping over a rotting tree. Sanji’s little adventure lasted for about five minutes before he figured heading back would be a wise choice. He sure as hell wasn’t about to take any chances with Zoro’s directionally challenged head.

Collecting himself, Sanji confirmed the correct path to take that would lead to his lover, and took a couple steps forward. And then, in that moment, a single fat raindrop landed straight onto his nose. And then a few others followed in close pursuit, finding his head.

Sanji wasn’t about to worry, until the quiet drizzle of rain quickly evolved into a noisy downpour. Subconsciously letting out a noise of distress, the blonde abandoned his slow pace and raced for the spot in which he had last seen Zoro.

“Shit, shit, shit, fu-ck!” Sanji cursed out loud, the sudden storm drowning out his own words. The water was beginning to soak into his clothes, and Sanji debated seeking shelter beneath a tree, while leaving Zoro to fend for himself in the process.

The ground was already damp and slippery; mud pooled around Sanji’s shoes as they sloshed and squished with each hurried step. The man tried his very best to slap away the branches that were whipping through the wind much like grabby hands, though could not prevent every single one from catching the material of his hoodie or smacking his face.

Having lost his patience, Sanji opened his mouth to shout his boyfriend’s name, until he was abruptly cut off by a cold, wet, sinking sensation enveloping his right shoe, and soaking into his sock.

“What the hell--?!” Glancing down, Sanji recognized the creek he had avoided earlier--he had stepped straight into it. Briefly thrown off balance, instinct kicked in before his face could hit the mud and he steadied himself against a couple of rocks in close proximity, each shining with fresh rainfall. Sanji angrily ripped his foot free from the chilling stream, and forced himself up on his legs again. _This turned into such a goddamn mess._

With one thoroughly drenched foot, Sanji cringed as he scaled the hill leading to the original clearing. Protecting his attire from the rain was a hopeless attempt. Now, the only thing that mattered was locating Zoro. Managing his way up the hill, Sanji was quickly distracted from his wet shoe when a tuft of bright green hair caught his attention.

“Zoro!” Sanji almost laughed to himself, this nightmare would soon be over.  
_Wait._  
“How are you still meditating?!” The blonde screeched through the cold air, emerging into the clearing. Zoro, entirely unaffected by the sudden change in weather, had remained sitting in his original spot.

Sanji sloshed closer and knocked Zoro over the head with the palm of his hand. As he assumed, the swordsman was equally sopping wet.

Zoro made a single grunting sound, which was distorted by the sound of the rain pouring down on top of them, and he shifted his head to meet Sanji’s frantic eye. Within the same second, Sanji firmly grabbed Zoro’s shoulders and hauled the man upwards, cursing the whole while. His green-haired lover seemed confused and slightly irritated, but made no attempts at resisting as he was half dragged the entire way home.

A handful of other inconveniences halted the pair on their journey to the house, and upon arrival, Sanji’s key refused to fit into the lock multiple times before the couple were granted access to a warm room and dry clothes.

Exhausted, Sanji let himself flop into the shared king-sized bed, while Zoro exited their bathroom and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

“Come here.” Sanji demanded tiredly, craning his head towards the other man.

In return, Zoro gave Sanji a questioning look. It was almost amusing.

“I’m cold, and you’re an actual living heater.” The blonde explained, voice monotone.

“...Sorry.” Zoro murmured, complying as he shuffled across the floor and crawled onto the mattress beside his boyfriend.

“Don’t apologize for the weather.” Sanji tsked, pulling Zoro next to him and relishing in the other’s body heat.

Unseen, Zoro’s mouth curved in a slight frown, but he settled close and let his legs intertwine with Sanji’s own.

“This is much better.” Sanji yawned.


End file.
